Azul
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Tras varios meses de estar en una relación clandestina con el dios del engaño, las cosas se complicarán para Tony y Loki cuando Odín, cansado de sus ataques en la Tierra, le despoje de sus poderes; dejando al asgardiano indefenso y con un bebé mitad Jotun creciendo en sus entrañas...(Traducción). Advertencias: M/M, Mpreg.
1. Capítulo 1

Esta es otra traducción que **LulaMadison** muy amablemente me ha permitido realizar.

 **El fic fue escrito para la siguiente sugerencia/solicitud en Norsekink:** Loki está en una relación secreta con Tony cuando Odín lo despoja de sus poderes y le vuelve mortal. Y otra sorpresa, está embarazado. Ahora es un mortal, su bebé es aun mitad Jotun, y el embarazo probablemente pueda matarlo. Sin importar, Loki esta listo para morir de ser necesario con tal de mantener a su hijo con vida.

 **Personajes:** Loki, Tony, Thor, Clint, Steve, Fury, Bruce y Natasha.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, al igual que la historia no me pertenecen, esta traducción la hago por diversión y no obtengo nada por esto (Solo su gratitud por supuesto XD).

 **Warnings:** ¡Mpreg!

 **Original** : **Blue** por **LulaMadison**

* * *

 **Azul**

—¿Es mi imaginación o ya ni siquiera se molesta en esforzarse? —preguntó Clint, mientras observaba como Loki lanzaba sin entusiasmo una ráfaga mágica de fuego en dirección a los Vengadores, la cual se disipó segundos antes de alcanzar su objetivo.

—A mí me parece bastante real —dijo Tony—, pero si quieres confirmar tu teoría, adelante, no dudes en acercarte un poco más. Estoy seguro de que te verías genial sin cejas.

—Estoy bien aquí, gracias —respondió Clint, acomodando una flecha en su arco. Arrastró la cuerda hacia atrás y dejó que la flecha se soltara; luego observó cómo se transformaba en una nube de mariposas antes de llegar a diez metros de distancia del sonriente dios.

—¡Tendrán que hacer algo mejor que eso, mortales! —gritó Loki alegremente, desde su punto de visión, parado encima de un volcado camión de seguridad.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Clint —dijo Steve—. ¿Mariposas? ¿No crees que serpientes venenosas o abejas asesinas se ajustarían más a su estilo?

—Es cierto, mi hermano es fanático de las serpientes —coincidió Thor.

—Bueno, tal vez deberías ir a sugerirle que se tome unas vacaciones. Hawái es precioso en esta época del año —dijo Tony—. Personalmente, estoy bastante feliz con las mariposas.

Hulk apareció en el otro extremo de la calle, de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para encontrarse detrás de Loki, esperando agarrarlo por sorpresa y Tony observaba como Banner empezaba a correr. Despacio al principio, pero cobrando impulso, dando largos brincos en el último tramo y saltando por el aire en dirección al camión de seguridad.

Al principio, Tony pensó que Loki no había notado los estruendosos avances acercándose hacia él; sin embargo, se volteó en el último momento. Derribó a Hulk con una débil descarga de magia, pero el impulso que Banner había ganado mientras brincaba por la calle cambió con la desviación, arrojándolo con más fuerza de la que Loki había anticipado. Chocó contra un edificio, formando un agujero en uno de sus costados, debilitando la estructura. Todo el edificio empezó a tambalearse, un efecto ondulante ascendió por su fachada de cristal, y luego cada ventana dispersó fragmentos de vidrios por toda la calle atestada de gente.

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron completamente cuando el edificio empezó a inclinarse ominosamente en su dirección, levantó una mano, lanzando una ráfaga de magia, tratando de empujarlo hacia atrás, pero fue derrumbado de la camioneta por un golpe contundente en su brazo del Mjolnir mientras Thor se acercaba. Se enrolló de dolor, su destrozado hombro rápidamente se curó; pero ya era demasiado tarde para detener el edificio, había alcanzado su punto de inflexión y la estructura estaba determinada a derrumbarse en la calle como un castillo de naipes.

No ocurrió. La lluvia de escombros y vidrio se detuvo, y como diamantes brillando a la luz del sol, se quedó paralizada en el aire; incluso el polvo formaba nubes suspendidas, mientras el sonido de los cascos de un caballo rompía el silencio y Odín cabalgaba a la vista.

—¡Padre! —jadeó Loki, obligándose a levantarse sobre sus rodillas—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Loki, hijo mío —dijo Odín, mientras se apeaba del poderoso lomo de Sleipnir—, ya no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como destruyes este reino.

—Padre de todo —dijo Loki, su voz vacilaba—, no era mi intención-

Las palabras de Loki fueron interrumpidas cuando Odín le agarró la muñeca fuertemente y lo miró con una expresión de tristeza y determinación.

—Tus intenciones ya no importan, hijo mío. Tus acciones hablan por sí mismas. Por ello he decidido quitarte tus poderes.

~O~

Desde la lejanía, los Vengadores observaban como Odín, aún con su aplastante agarre apretando la muñeca derecha de Loki, empezaba a desgarrar piezas de la armadura de su hijo y las arrojaba al suelo.

—¿Odín no aprueba el estilo de tu hermano? —le dijo Tony a Thor.

—No, Stark —se rio Thor—. Heimdall lo ve todo. El Padre de Todo claramente se ha cansado de las acciones de Loki aquí en Midgard.

—¿Va a lastimarlo?

—¡No! —dijo Thor, sonriendo—. Padre jamás le lastimaría, simplemente lo volverá mortal, como lo hizo una vez conmigo.

—¿Mortal? ¿Como un humano? —preguntó Tony, con un indicio de pánico en su voz, y después bajo su visera y se lanzó hacia Odín.

—Stark, ¿qué estás haciendo? —gritó Thor.

Odín ni siquiera se molestó en voltearse para repeler el ataque de Tony. Levantó su Gungnir, apuntándolo a algún lugar detrás de él, y desató de su lanza una explosión de energía pura la cual golpeó a Iron Man y le lanzó contra a la base del edificio más cercano.

Tony, escasamente despierto, observó cómo Odín soltaba la muñeca de Loki y le dejaba colapsar de espaldas en el suelo.

—Ahora eres mortal Loki. Vivirás el resto de tu vida en paz, aquí en Midgard —dijo Odín.

—¡Y tú me has condenado a muerte!— gritaba Loki, lágrimas corrían por su rostro, y Tony perdió la batalla que libraba por tratar de mantenerse despierto.

* * *

Tony despertó al percibir un olor a antiséptico y por el dolor de cabeza gruñendo en algún lugar detrás de sus ojos. Su conciencia regresó progresivamente, lentamente al principio, dándose cuenta por el leve zumbido de fondo que se encontraba en el Hellicarrier, sin duda, en la enfermería, y entonces recordó lo que había ocurrido en la calle.

—¡Loki —dijo Tony, abriendo los ojos, sentándose erguidamente en la cama, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente cuando el dolor en su cabeza estalló en un dolor palpitante.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —respondió Steve, instándolo a recostarse—. Está bien, lo tenemos. Has recibido un golpe en la cabeza, así que acuéstate y relájate.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Tony.

—¿Loki? Está en las celdas.

—Necesito verlo —dijo Tony, apartando las sábanas de sus piernas, dándose vuelta para quedar así sentando en el borde de la cama. Se detuvo cuando un leve mareo le golpeó, obligándole a quedarse sentado hasta que la habitación dejó de girar.

—Eso puede esperar, Fury le está interrogando —dijo Steve, tratando de impedir que Tony se levantara.

—Sabes que esa es sólo una manera educada de decir tortura, ¿cierto? —dijo Tony, poniéndose finalmente de pie y bajando el dobladillo de su bata de hospital—. Así que pásame mis pantalones o voy a ir hasta allá mostrando mi maldito trasero.

~O~

Caminó deprisa, hasta las celdas, con Steve pisándole los talones. Al atravesar la puerta principal se encontró con Bruce quien iba saliendo, llevando un portapapeles.

—¿Está ahí? —le preguntó Tony.

—Ah... Tony —dijo Bruce—. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte.

—¿Has visto a Loki?

—Tú debes saber algo sobre los resultados de sus exámenes.

—Es mortal, ¿cierto? —le preguntó Steve.

—Oh completamente, desde cada una de sus cadenas de ADN hasta su tipo de sangre, completamente humano.

—¡Esa es una gran noticia! —dijo Steve, entusiasmado.

—Sólo hay una cosa más que el personal médico realmente no puede explicarse y me han enviado a hablar contigo sobre…

—Sí, sí, sobre los tres meses de embarazo —dijo Tony, agitando su mano en el aire despectivamente—. ¿El bebé está bien?

—Espera, _¿qué?_ ¿Cómo puede estar embarazado? ¿Él es un hombre? —preguntó Steve, y luego añadió—. ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—Es habitual que el padre del niño lo sepa.

—¿Tú? Y ¿Loki? —preguntó Steve, sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

—Sip.

—¿Fue cosa de una sola noche? —preguntó Steve y Tony se rio en respuesta.

—Fue más que "una cosa de una noche", Rogers, acéptalo —dijo Tony—. Ahora, alguien podría decirme dónde diablos está?

—Está detenido en la celda seis —dijo Bruce—. Por cierto, el bebé está en perfecto estado de salud.

—Gracias, viejo —le gritó Tony, mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

~O~

—Mierda —dijo Tony, cambiando abruptamente de dirección al ver a Fury emergiendo de la puerta de la celda.

—Tienes algunas explicaciones que dar, Stark —dijo Fury.

—Er, aves, abejas, ya sabes... —dijo Tony, girando nuevamente.

—¿Y cómo exactamente hace un supervillano para terminar embarazado de un supuesto superhéroe? —le preguntó Fury. Tony abrió su boca para hablar, pero Fury le interrumpió y dijo—: Y no me vayas a salir con la mierda del ADN robado.

—Algunas veces, mami y papi se quieren mucho-

—¡Stark! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto?

—Um... unos seis meses...

—¿Y en ese tiempo nunca se te ocurrió que tal vez él podría estar tras información sobre los Vengadores, sobre nuestros planes, nuestras debilidades?

—Para ser honestos —dijo Tony—, no hubo mucha plática que digamos.

—Bueno, será mejor que reces para que ahora hable contigo, porque a mí no me ha dicho ni una maldita palabra.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Hazlo hablar y tal vez, TAL VEZ, no utilice el casco de tu nueva armadura como maceta.

~O~

—¿Está seguro de que quiere entrar? —le preguntó el guardia de S.H.I.E.L.D. estacionado fuera de la celda.

—Es poco probable que pueda lastimarme.

—Muy biennnnn... —respondió el guardia, y abrió la puerta.

Tony entró en la celda y oyó cerrarse la puerta a su espalda, antes de que siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de mirar a su alrededor, sintió un brazo de serpiente alrededor de su garganta, el cual le bloqueó el suministro de aire.

—Loki... —Tony se ahogaba, sus dedos tiraban del brazo—. Loki.

—¿Lo sabías? —gritó Loki, su boca estaba cerca del oído de Tony—. ¿Sabías que Odín vendría?

—Loki... No puedo hablar... Déjame…

Sintió una mano en su espalda y mientras el brazo le liberaba fue empujado hacia adelante, tambaleándose por toda la celda hasta caer sobre sus manos y rodillas. Aspiró el aire hasta llenar sus pulmones y sintió que su rostro se tornaba ligeramente menos rojo.

Tony había pensado que Loki estaría molesto, tal vez incluso llorando o haciendo ese movimiento con su labio inferior que a veces hacía cuando Thor le hablaba y tocaba una fibra sensible; pero obviamente se había saltado esa fase, pasando directamente a la inevitable etapa de " _ira efervescente y destrucción total",_ la cual generalmente seguía al llanto.

—¿Sabías que vendría? —gritó Loki mientras se alzaba sobre Tony, y en ese momento Stark se dio cuenta de que incluso sin su magia y técnicamente completamente impotente, Loki en medio de su ataque de gritos y puños aún era tan intimidante como siempre.

—¿Odín? No, no tenía idea —contestó Tony.

—¿Thor lo sabía?

—No, él estaba tan sorprendido como yo. Traté de detenerlo.

—¡Obviamente no trataste lo suficiente! ¿Te das cuenta de que esto es como una sentencia de muerte? —Loki hervía de ira mientras caminaba por la habitación con los puños apretados, luciendo como si pudiera explotar si sólo tuviera una pizca más de tensión en su cuerpo—. ¡Me ha condenado a morir!

—Ser humano no es tan malo —dijo Tony mientras se ponía en pie—. Me las he arreglado bastante bien todo este tiempo sin hacer que me maten.

—¡Eres un tonto Stark! ¿Has olvidado que estoy embarazado? —le preguntó Loki mientras cruzaba rápidamente la celda, acción por la cual Tony se sintió obligado a dar un paso atrás—. ¿Esperas que un cuerpo mortal sea capaz de llevar un bebé mitad Jotun? Probablemente reviente un mes antes de que nazca.

—Sé que será difícil, pero encontraremos una forma.

—Yo _tenía_ una forma antes de que él interviniera —dijo Loki, venenosamente—. Con mi magia hubiera podido cambiar de forma para permitir que el niño tuviera espacio para crecer, ahora probablemente no solo yo moriré, sino que el niño también.

Tony observó a Loki por un momento, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para confortarlo; preferiblemente unas que le ayudaran a finalizar esta conversación aún con su cabeza sobre sus hombros, pero no encontró ninguna.

Loki caminó hasta la cama y se dejó caer pesadamente, parecia como si la ira finalmente le hubiese abrumado y agotado. Con su mandíbula aún cerrada exhaló a través de sus dientes y luego se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

—¿Cómo puedes siquiera soportar verme? —le preguntó Loki—. Tan vil, débil e _indefenso_.

Tony se sentó en el borde de la cama, dejando un metro de espacio entre él y Loki, solo en caso de que regresara de nuevo a la etapa _"destruye absolutamente a todos"_. Tentativamente, tendió un puente entre ambos, levantando la mano, situándola suavemente sobre el hombro de Loki. Cuando esta no fue apartada y no provocó una reacción mortal, se acercó un poco más y tímidamente envolvió su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Loki.

—Encontraremos una forma de arreglar esto, te lo prometo —dijo y acercó a Loki fuertemente entre sus brazos y mientras lo abrazaba, recordó su primera noche juntos.

~O~

Había decidido visitar su establecimiento favorito, el cual era extremadamente discreto y sin duda muy reservado; donde los hombres ricos y poderosos podían conocer a otros hombres ricos y poderosos para un poco de "diversión adulta".

Estaba abriéndose paso a través de la pequeña multitud cerca de la pista de baile, con una copa de Martini en la mano, cuando se topó con el trasero de un hombre alto que evidentemente lucía fuera de lugar en medio de todos los tipos en traje. Su cabello era un revoltijo de rizos oscuros, vestía pantalones de cuero negro y un abrigo de piel, al volverse, unos familiares ojos verdes se encontraron con los de Tony.

Al reconocerlo, Tony dejó caer su copa sobresaltado y dijo—: ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—Yo- yo también podría preguntarte lo mismo —dijo Loki, medio tartamudeando, obviamente igual de sorprendido—. Este no parece ser el tipo de establecimiento que frecuentas dada tu reputación, Stark.

—Y yo no veo por aquí a ningún otro demente supervillano —dijo Tony, dejando que sus ojos viajaran por el cuerpo de Loki, advirtiendo la forma en que esos pantalones de cuero se adherían en todos los lugares correctos. Un gesto que no pasó desapercibido.

—¿Por qué te ves como, bueno, _cómo tú_? Podrías cambiar de forma y transformarte en quien quieras ¿No te preocupa que alguien pueda reconocerte?

—¿Te atreves a sugerir que hay otra forma más atractiva que esta? —preguntó Loki, alzando una de sus cejas, y Tony se dio cuenta de que hacer enfadar a un demente dios nórdico mientras estaba terriblemente lejos de su traje probablemente no era una de sus mejores ideas. Sin embargo, simplemente no podía evitarlo.

—Por cierto, me debes un trago —dijo Tony, decidido a tentar su suerte. Sabía que probablemente estaría muerto en los próximos cinco minutos, y si no podía escapar con sus ardientes repulsores, estaría contento de que sus últimas palabras fueran un comentario sarcástico.

Los ojos de Loki se estrecharon y dijo—: ¿Quieres que te lastime, Stark? Me complacería completamente lanzarte por otra ventana.

—Bueno, podríamos hacer eso —dijo Tony, acercándose—. O podríamos ir a buscar un baño cómodo en donde pueda follarte hasta perder el sentido.

Por primera vez, Loki se había quedado sin palabras.

~O~

Después de esa noche sus encuentros se habían convertido en algo habitual, llenos de promesas de peligro y siempre al borde de la violencia. Tony sabía que solo bastaría una palabra, mirada o caricia incorrecta para hacer que Loki le rompiera el cuello con nada más que un pensamiento.

Durante el día luchaban en las calles de Nueva York, si Tony se acercaba lo suficiente podía ver el destello de emoción en los ojos de Loki, y en la noche se encontraba en secreto. Tony sabía que esta probablemente era la peor idea que se le había ocurrido, pero esto era precisamente lo que lo hacía tan emocionante y por lo cual le encantaba cada segundo que pasaba a su lado.

O bueno, le gustó hasta la mañana en que encontró a Loki en el baño del hotel en el que se habían registrado, apretando una toalla entre sus manos hasta que fue hecha trizas.

—Todavía estás aquí —Había dicho Tony felizmente, antes de notar la evidente angustia de Loki—. Hey, ¿qué sucede?

—No puedo cambiar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cambie de forma anoche para incluir... otros órganos... ¿recuerdas?

—Probablemente no pueda olvidarlo en un buen tiempo —dijo Tony, sonriendo.

—Me quedé dormido antes de cambiar otra vez.

—¿Y ahora estás atrapado así?

—Bueno... Al menos por nueve meses —contestó Loki, crípticamente.

—¿Nueve meses? ¿Cómo sabes que se...? —Las cejas de Tony se alzaron completamente—. Espera, e-e-espera... ¿Estás embarazado?

—Eso parece.

—¡Eres un hombre! ¿Cómo diablos puedes quedar embarazado?

—¡Sí, soy un hombre, con lo que obviamente es un tracto reproductivo femenino muy fértil!

—¿Entonces por qué diablos te diste ovarios completamente funcionales?

—¡Estaba borracho!

—¡Oh, Dios mío, esto es como el baile de graduación otra vez!

~O~

Una hora más tarde, después discutir en la cama, decidieron que tenían hambre y ordenaron servicio a la habitación.

—¿No estás enojado por esto? —le preguntó Loki, mientras se reclinaba sobre un montón de almohadas que estaban apoyadas contra la cabecera de la cama extra grande, y delicadamente escogía otra fresa cubierta de chocolate del tazón que Tony había ordenado para él.

—Tal vez al principio... Seamos honestos, no me estoy volviendo más joven y ya es hora que pase mis genes perfectos.

Loki se rio y dijo—: ¿Pero supongo que no esperabas a que sucediera de esta forma?

—Siempre supuse que algún día una de mis aventuras aparecería con una demanda de paternidad, pero esto es mucho mejor —dijo Tony y Loki lo miró inquisitivamente—. ¿Qué podría ser más perfecto? El hijo de un dios y del dios de los genios. El pequeño Loki Starkson de verdad será capaz de gobernar al mundo.

—¿Starkson? —le preguntó Loki—. Eres muy presuntuoso.

—Podemos elegir nombres de bebés más tarde... —dijo Tony—. Pero nada más imagínalo. Heredará mi inteligencia, encanto, mi irresistible apariencia y tu… altura.

—¿De verdad acabas de insinuar en una sola frase que soy estúpido, feo y poco encantador?

—Sí... y también dije que eres monstruosamente alto.

—¿Te das cuenta de que si quiero, con sólo pensarlo, podría despojarte de tu reactor de arco, reducirlo a pedazos y dártelo de comer, ¿cierto?

—Me amas demasiado como para hacer eso.

—¿Amarte? —le preguntó Loki—. Estoy aquí porque te encuentro ligeramente más entretenido que la mayoría de los midgardianos. No confundas eso con amor.

—¿Así que soy entretenido?

Loki le echó un vistazo, levantó una ceja y dijo:

—Ligeramente.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido —comentó Tony.

—No se supone que lo fuera —respondió Loki.

—Así que ahora que estás embarazado, obviamente tendrás que dejar el negocio de supervillano —dijo Tony y vio como Loki lo miraba horrorizado.

—Yo simplemente no puedo dejar de atacarte —respondió—. No tienes idea de lo vulnerable que esto me haría.

—¿Vulnerable? ¿Cómo?

—Si ya no soy, como tú dices, "el perro mayor" entre tus enemigos, no sólo se volverían en mi contra y probablemente me despedazarían miembro por miembro; sino que ya no sería lo suficientemente poderoso como para mantener a los elementos más alborotadores en línea.

—¿Tú eres quien mantiene los rangos inferiores bajo control? —le preguntó Tony.

—Simplemente no puedo tener a cualquiera corriendo por ahí, provocando caos y atacándote. Ese es mi trabajo —dijo Loki, cogiendo otra fresa.

—¿Así que en realidad evitas que nos ataquen?

—Por supuesto. No quiero que esos bufones estropeen mis planes al derrotar a tu pequeña tropa de payasos. Necesitan un amo fuerte que los discipline.

—¿Y qué te parece si sólo fingimos —dijo Tony—. Unas cuantas lucecitas, unos cuantos insultos, algunos golpes.

Loki soltó un bufido y dijo—: Eso suena extremadamente similar a tu idea de calentamiento.*

—Bueno, tal vez después deberíamos reservar un hotel.

—¿Para aliviar la adrenalina? —contestó Loki mientras Tony gateaba en la cama en sus manos y rodillas para besarle.

—Hmmm, sabes a chocolate —dijo Tony cuando se separaron.

—Y tú a coco —le había respondido Loki sonriendo y después se inclinó para darle otro beso—, y a una pizca de titanio.

—¿Tal vez más tarde puedes mostrarme cómo es que eres un amo poderoso con tus subordinados?

—Con mucho gusto —respondió Loki sonriendo, mientras Tony lo empujaba sobre las almohadas.

* * *

 ***Foreplay:** Sería algo así como las besos y caricias previas al acto sexual. Traducido tal cual sería _juego previo_. Calentamiento me pareció más acertado.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer :** ¡Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a LulaMadison! (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

—Muy bien, explícame, ¿cómo un hombre puede quedar embarazado? —preguntó Clint, mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en la desordenada mesa del Helicarrier, en frente de Steve y Tony.

—Veo que las buenas noticias viajan rápido —dijo Tony, levantando la vista de su bandeja, la cual solo podía describirse como un desastre.

—¿Es esa realmente una conversación para tener en la mesa? —le preguntó Steve.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Clint—. Tengo que saberlo.

—Loki es un cambiante, puede ser y tener lo que quiera. Ya sabes, dos corazones, cuatro riñones, cuatro brazos... —dijo Tony, casualmente, después tosió— Órganos sexuales masculinos y femeninos.

—¿Al mismo tiempo? —le preguntó Clint.

—Al mismo tiempo... En cualquier lugar de su cuerpo.

—Bueno, esa es más información de la que necesito —dijo Steve, soltando su tenedor—. No necesito saber todos los detalles.

—Y déjenme decirles —les dijo Tony—, que es como un gato salvaje en la cama. Se le ocurren unas cosas que ni siquiera yo puedo imaginarme.

La boca de Steve se abrió completamente, sus mejillas sonrojaron, y dijo—: No dejes que Thor te escuche hablar de esa forma de su hermano. ¿Él siquiera ya lo sabe?

—Agradecería si todos guardan silencio hasta que encuentre una manera de explicárselo. No quiero tener otro dios nórdico induciéndome por una ventana.

—Es de lo único que todos están hablando —le dijo Steve, recogiendo su bandeja y levantándose—. Es mejor que se te ocurra una explicación muy buena.

Steve se alejó de la mesa y Clint se acercó a Tony, con su voz apenas en un susurro, le preguntó—: Así que, en lugar de una boca podría, por ejemplo, tener una... _ya sabes_...

—Eso es un poco raro Clint… —le contestó Tony, luego sonrió—. Esa fue una noche increíble.

Clint ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que una voz resonara en todo el desordenado comedor.

—¡Stark!

—Oh mierda —dijo Tony, mientras veía a Thor avanzando hacia él con una mirada enojada en su rostro.

—Me han dicho que has deshonrado y embarazado a mi hermano. ¿Es eso cierto?

Tony se puso de pie y comenzó a retroceder diciendo—: Bueno, si lo deshonré o no es realmente cuestión de semántica. La deshonra de una persona, es el buen momento de la otra.

Tony sintió la pared contra su espalda, Thor le miraba con el ceño fruncido justo en frente de él y Tony ya no tenía hacia a donde correr.

—¿Ayuda? —le dijo a Clint, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermano, Stark?

—¿Estamos hablando de una boda a punta de escopeta aquí? —le preguntó Tony—. O, en este caso, ¿de una boda encantada a punta de tu herramienta?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Thor, luciendo confundido—. Quiero saber qué es lo que vas a hacer al respecto sobre esta situación.

—Inicialmente mi plan era vivir lo suficiente para ver a mi hijo nacer.

—Que lo logres dependerá del resto de tu respuesta —dijo Thor, sombríamente

—Si me estás preguntando si tengo planeado convertirlo en una mu… hombre honesto la respuesta es no, además dudo que eso sea lo que Loki quiera. Si me estas preguntando si lo amo, la respuesta probablemente sea no, y también dudo que Loki me ame. ¿Siento algo por él? Absolutamente, sólo que es _realmente_ difícil definirlo —dijo Tony. — PERO, si me estas preguntando por el bebé, entonces puedo darte una respuesta directa. Mis intenciones son amarlo y apoyarlo por el resto de mi vida.

—Oh —respondió Thor—. ¿Así que no piensas abandonar al niño?

—¿Abandonar mi propia carne y sangre? —preguntó Tony—. Sé que mucha gente tiene una mala opinión de mí, pero esta es _realmente_ baja.

Thor hizo una pausa y luego dijo—: Perdóname Stark, No debí haberme apresurado a tales conclusiones sin consultarte primero.

—No, no debiste.

—Y ya que has respondido tan convenientemente, te doy mi permiso para que continúes cortejando a mi hermano —dijo Thor, sonriendo.

—Bueno, yo no lo llamaría cortejar —dijo Tony—. De hecho la mayoría de las veces estuvimos–

—Tony —le interrumpió Clint—, creo que ahora es un buen momento para que cierres la boca si quieres terminar esta conversación con tus dientes intactos.

—Buen punto —respondió Tony y le sonrió a Thor dulcemente.

* * *

—NO lo vamos a dejar salir —gritó Fury—. Es un prisionero.

—Un prisionero embarazado —dijo Tony interrumpiéndolo—. Y uno que, por cierto debo añadir, se encuentra en un embarazo de alto riesgo, donde el padre tiene mucho dinero y mucho tiempo libre, ya que no será parte de los Vengadores, y quien estará dispuesto a demandar tu culo en cada tribunal del país si algo le sucede a su hijo.

Fury lo miró de una manera que sugería que si tuviera dos ojos en lugar de uno, probablemente hubiera abierto un agujero en el rostro de Tony.

—Vamos, ahora es humano —dijo Tony—. No es como si todavía fuera un dios... Bueno, sigue siendo un dios del sexo, obviamente, pero-

Fury levantó las manos, interrumpiendo a Tony y le dijo—: Queda en tu cabeza, Stark. Lo pondré en libertad bajo tu custodia con dos condiciones.

—Nómbralas.

—Uno. Los dos vivirán en la mansión, aquí en Nueva York —dijo Fury—. No enviaré a un equipo de seguridad a Malibú a cuidar tu culo irresponsable.

Tony abrió la boca para protestar y luego dijo—: ¿Puedo convertir la biblioteca en una sala de cine?

—Haz lo que te plazca. Dos. Si abandona el edificio solo, por cualquier razón, no me importa si el lugar está en llamas, le dispararé de inmediato, ¿me entiendes?

—Creo que podremos vivir con eso.

Después, Fury se volvió hacia el guardia y le dijo—: Abre la maldita puerta.

~O~

—Yo no quiero vivir con Thor —protestó Loki, cuando Tony le explicó el acuerdo al que había llegado por su libertad—. Es más, ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer vivir _contigo_.

—O es una mansión con piscina olímpica, sala de juegos y sala de cine, una vez que nos deshagamos de la biblioteca; o te puedes quedar aquí, en esta celda sin ventanas, probablemente por el resto de tu vida.

—¿Tiene una biblioteca? —le preguntó Loki, su interés despertó ante la revelación.

—¿Te gusta cómo suena eso? —dijo Tony—. Iba a deshacerme de ella, pero supongo que podré convertir otra habitación diferente. Estoy seguro de que Clint realmente no _necesita_ su habitación.

—Aun así, seguiré siendo un prisionero.

—Es cierto, pero al menos, en la mansión, no tendrás que orinar en un baño, a plena vista de un guardia de seguridad.

—Creo que tienes un punto válido.

~O~

—Este es tu cuarto —dijo Tony mientras abría una puerta y encendía la luz. Loki seguía detrás de él, con los brazos llenos de toallas de baño y un pequeño montón de ropa que le habían prestado los demás—. Yo estoy en la puerta contigua.

El asgardiano miró alrededor de la habitación. Estaba escasamente decorada en tonos crema opacos, había una televisión pantalla plana en la pared y una pequeña lámpara sobre una mesita de noche. Una puerta al lado de la cama conducía a un pequeño cuarto de baño.

—Será suficiente —dijo, situando las toallas y la ropa en la cama. Miró hacia arriba y vio una pequeña cámara en la esquina de la habitación—. ¿No tendré privacidad?

—Son órdenes de Fury. Quiere tenerte bajo vigilancia las veinticuatro horas, sólo en caso de que decidas asesinarnos a todos mientras estemos dormidos —dijo Tony—. Pero no muestra el cuarto de baño y puedes ir a cualquier parte del edificio, excepto el exterior y el tercer piso.

~O~

A Loki le tomó exactamente cuarenta y cinco horas encontrar todos los puntos ciegos que las cámaras no podían ver, robar una tarjeta magnética del bolsillo de un desprevenido agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. y salir de la mansión, en medio de la noche, por una de las puertas traseras.

Rio entre dientes mientras se escondía, esperando el momento adecuado para hacer su última carrera hasta el portón, dándose cuenta de que su padre había fracasado. No necesitaba sus hechizos para causar caos, sólo necesitaba su mente y sus palabras y Odín nunca podría robarle eso.

Una vez el portón estuvo despejado, corrió tan rápido como pudo a través del parque, hacia as laberínticas calles de la ciudad, reduciendo la velocidad de sus pasos sólo cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que nadie le seguía. Se deslizó por las calles, adhiriéndose a las sombras, abriéndose camino a través de callejones entre bloques de apartamentos. No tenía la menor idea de a dónde iba, ni lo que iba a hacer cuando saliera de allí, pero estaba libre y eso era todo lo que importaba.

—Te veo, Loki —susurró una voz en la oscuridad mientras caminaba a través de un callejón escasamente iluminado.

Loki se detuvo en seco, sin saber qué hacer; pero sabía que si se escondía delataría su situación actual, y no podía permitir que nadie supiera que ya no tenía su magia.

Rodó los ojos cuando Ultimato emergió de las sombras, olfateando el aire mientras caminaba a su alrededor, formando un círculo. Era un ladrón de poca monta que de alguna manera había dominado formas rudimentarias de magia, dándose el peor nombre que Loki había escuchado, decidiendo que esto le hacía encajar y ser digno de respirar el mismo aire que los amos del mal. Normalmente Loki podía aniquilarlo con un solo minúsculo movimiento de sus dedos, pero ahora Ultimato representaba una amenaza demasiado real para él.

—Así que los rumores son ciertos —dijo.

Loki enderezó su espalda, haciendo uso de toda su estatura, con la esperanza de lucir un poco más intimidante de lo que en realidad se sentía en su capucha negra y pantalones deportivos.

—De verdad, ya deberías haber aprendido a no creer en chismes —dijo Loki, amenazadoramente.

—Esto no es un chisme. El tramposo ha caído.

—Y yo que creía que yo era el único buen mentiroso en este reino, es obvio que alguien ha aprendido unos cuantos trucos míos.

—No puedes engañarme, Loki. Puedo olerlo en ti. Eres humano —dijo Ultimato, luego volvió a olfatear, y levantó una ceja—, pero el niño en tu interior no lo es.

La mano de Loki instintivamente cubrió su vientre, y cuando la boca de Ultimato se curvó en una sonrisa en respuesta, Loki lamentó el movimiento. Él mismo se había delatado.

—Hay muchos que han esperado este día —dijo Ultimato, acercándose—. Por ver cómo al poderoso Loki se le bajan los humos.

—Puedes intentarlo —dijo Loki, su voz sonaba ansiosa, incluso para sus propios oídos—, pero te _mataré._

Buscó en su interior, con la esperanza de que la amenaza y la adrenalina que sentía surgir a través de su cuerpo volvieran a despertar su magia, pero no sintió nada. Estaba indefenso. Empezó a alejarse de Ultimato, pero tropezó en un bache, su tobillo se torció dolorosamente en las zapatillas de Thor, las cuales eran demasiado grandes para sus pies, y cayó de espaldas pesadamente, raspando sus manos en el suelo del callejón.

Ultimato llevó su brazo hacia atrás, preparándose para desatar un golpe feroz que probablemente le fracturaría el cráneo de un solo golpe, y en respuesta Loki levantó los brazos para tratar de esquivar el ataque. Ultimato desató el puñetazo y luego gritó cuando sus nudillos se estrellaron contra un escudo rojo, blanco y azul, rompiendo todos los huesos de su mano.

Loki movió los brazos, levantó la vista y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El Capitán América estaba a su lado, con el brazo extendido, usando su escudo para protegerlo del villano. Un hombre al que había golpeado, volado, prendido fuego y tratado de matar de demasiadas formas como para poder nombrarlas, le había salvado la vida.

—¡Traidor! ¡Todo el mundo se enterará de esto! Me encargaré de ello —chillaba Ultimato, mientras sostenía su inútil mano—. Ahora serás conocido como Loki el traidor. Deberías rezar para que ninguno de nosotros te encuentre sin tu guardián.

—Lárgate de aquí antes de que te rompa la otra mano —le gritó Steve y luego vio a Ultimato alejarse, pateando un bote de basura ante la frustración mientras abandonaba el callejón.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Steve, quitándose el casco y arrodillándose junto a Loki, quien mantenía la mirada fija en la lejanía sin responder.

 _—¿Chicos? ¿Alguien encontró algo? Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que Fury suelte a los perros_ —dijo la voz de Tony, en el comunicador.

Steve se puso en pie, sacó su comunicador y dijo—: Lo he encontrado ¿Puedes rastrear mi señal?

 _—¿Está bien?_

—No lo sé —dijo Steve—. Parece que ha tenido una pequeña discusión con un ex colega, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

 _—Estaré ahí en treinta segundos._

Steve escuchó los sonidos de los propulsores de Tony casi instantáneamente mientras despegaba en el parque, dirigiéndose a su posición, y treinta segundos más tarde aterrizó en el callejón.

—¿Te lastimó? —le preguntó Tony, levantando su visera mientras se arrodillaba junto a Loki.

Loki no dijo nada en respuesta y siguió mirando sus raspadas manos.

—Loki, ¿estás herido?

—De verdad se ha ido —balbuceó de nuevo, y Tony situó cuidadosamente sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Loki, volteando su rostro hacia él.

—Hey, mírame. Esto es importante, ¿estás herido? ¿Te caíste?

Escuchando sus palabras esta vez, Loki pasó una de sus manos sobre su vientre y dijo—: No estoy herido.

—Eso es bueno —dijo Tony—. Quiero llevarte de vuelta a la mansión y buscar un médico para que te revise.

Loki asintió en respuesta, y Tony tomó su mano y le ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Lastimaste a alguien? —le preguntó, y Loki sacudió la cabeza y luego miró a Steve.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Después de todas las veces que he intentado lastimart... matarte, ¿por qué me salvaste la vida? —le preguntó.

—Ahora eres humano, y estas... —Steve luchó por sacar la palabra de su boca, agitando su mano al nivel del estómago de Loki—. Ya sabes... _embarazado_... Es mi trabajo protegerte.

—Gracias, Capitán —dijo Loki—. Si alguna vez recupero mi magia de nuevo, espero algún día estar en posición de devolverte el favor.

—No te ofendas, pero realmente espero que no lo estés —le respondió Steve.

~O~

—Pudo haberme matado —dijo Loki mientras se sentaba en una de las camas en la enfermería, esperando a que el médico llegara a revisarle—. ¡Es una escoria, ni siquiera sirve para lamer las botas de Doom, por no hablar de las mías, y se atrevió a tratar de ponerme una mano encima!

—Bien que Steve te encontró a tiempo —dijo Tony, casi alcanzando el límite de su paciencia—. Eres un estúpido por escaparte en primer lugar. Fury pudo haberte matado.

—¿Entiendes cuan vergonzosa es esta situación? —espetó Loki, sin prestar atención a lo que Tony le había dicho—. ¡No sólo pude haber sido derrotado por lo peor de lo peor, sino que ahora también seré tachado como un traidor!

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Me voy a quedar aquí —dijo Loki—. Por la seguridad de mi hijo, obviamente.

—Por supuesto, no porque tengas miedo ni nada parecido.

—¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir que tengo miedo, Stark?

—Bueno ya no eres un dios nórdico, Dorothy —dijo Tony, secamente—. Y te sugiero que empieces a acostumbrarte a ello.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Loki.

—Eres un idiota irresponsable —le gritó Tony, acercándose y señalando el rostro de Loki con su dedo—. Corriendo en medio de la noche, poniéndote en peligro. ¡Él también es mi hijo, así que no te atrevas a hacer algo así otra vez!

Pateó la cómoda junto a la cama de pura frustración, se dirigió furioso hacia la puerta y la golpeó con fuerza al salir; dejando a Loki esperando por la llegada del médico completamente solo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer :** ¡Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a LulaMadison! (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

Al principio, Loki había estado contento al quedarse completamente solo en la biblioteca la mayor parte del día, explorando libros de historia y ciencia, riéndose de vez en cuando al descubrir cuán atrasados los midgardianos se encontraban.

Tras aburrirse fisgoneando por la mansión, buscaba a Tony y se sentaba en el otro extremo de cualquier habitación en la que él se encontrara, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Había hecho pocos intentos en tratar comunicarse con alguien, incluso Tony, las dos primeras semanas, aparte de una que otra extraña palabra, también había recibido su frío trato. Sin embargo, la mayoría de sus gélidas miradas aún seguía reservándolas para Thor.

Si Thor entraba en una habitación, Loki se marchaba. Si Thor intentaba hablar con su hermano, este le ignoraba completamente o lo despedía con un gesto de su mano. Ante la incómoda situación, Thor había decidido consultar a Tony sobre la mejor forma de acercarse a su hermano.

—No sé qué puedes hacer si realmente no quiere hablar contigo —le contestó Tony mientras se sentaba en la desordenada sala junto a Bruce—. En este momento escasamente habla conmigo.

—Esta situación es intolerable —respondió Thor—. La atmósfera que crea no es una agradable para vivir.

—Tengo que admitir que en eso tienes razón —dijo Tony.

—Es un gran cambio para él y tú ya sabes lo que se siente —añadió Bruce—. Creo que tienes que darle un poco de tiempo para que lo asimile.

—Cuando yo fui mortal, no actué de la manera en que Loki lo hace.

—Sí, pero tú no estabas embarazado —contestó Tony, y luego dijo—. Wow, nunca dejará de sonar extraño decirle eso a un hombre.

—Eso es cierto —respondió Thor, desviando la mirada, pensando—, pero esto no puede continuar así por más tiempo. Ahora mismo tendré unas palabras con mi hermano.

—No creo que esa sea una buena idea —dijo Bruce—. No te escuchará en el estado de ánimo en el que se encuentra.

—En ese caso simplemente tendré que hacerlo escuchar —indicó Thor, quien luego se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación.

—Esto no va a terminar bien —dijo Tony, y tanto él como Bruce saltaron de sus asientos y corrieron tras Thor.

~O~

Cuando Thor entró en la biblioteca, encontró a su hermano de pie junto a un estante leyendo la parte posterior de un libro. Al advertir su presencia, una mirada de furia apenas contenida cruzó el rostro de Loki. Esta era una mirada que cada uno de los Vengadores ya conocía, por ello mientras Tony entraba en la habitación, seguido de Bruce, el único pensamiento que cruzó su cabeza fue un _"Oh mierda"._

—Fuera —dijo Loki, extendiendo su brazo; sus dedos se movían levemente, un gesto inconsciente que en el pasado habría conjurado verdes llamas pero que ahora no hacía nada excepto exhibir su inmensa irritación.

—No hermano, tenemos que hablar —contestó Thor.

—Dije QUE TE FUERAS —respondió, alzando la voz en tono y volumen con cada palabra.

—Thor, no creo que esta sea una buena idea —dijo Bruce, situando su mano en el hombro del rubio, a lo que Thor simplemente la apartó, restándole importancia, y una vez más respondió—: ¿Hermano, que ha pasado con tus modales?

—Quiero estar solo, en este momento no me interesa la ansiedad que me causa el estar cerca de ti —dijo Loki, secamente, poniendo el libro de regreso en la estantería y pasando una de sus manos sobre su vientre, halando deliberadamente la holgada sudadera que llevaba lo suficiente como para poder visualizar la curva de su estómago—. Es bastante obvio que te importa muy poco la salud de mi hijo o de lo contrario no estarías aquí.

Thor lo miró mientras cruzaba la habitación en dirección hacia donde Loki se encontraba. Esperando aligerar el ambiente sonrió y le dijo bromeando—: Hermano, no deberías hacer eso, es bastante indebido.

Tras la respuesta, el pelinegro levantó la mano y la dejó caer, pretendiendo golpear a su hermano con fuerza en el rostro; pero tras años de batalla los instintos de Thor se habían agudizado finamente, por lo que manoteó la mano antes de que esta se conectara con su mejilla.

Loki gritó de dolor, cayó de rodillas y se inclinó, gimiendo mientras acunaba su herida mano contra su pecho.

—¡Loki! —gritó Tony, corriendo hacia donde el pelinegro se acuclillaba en el suelo, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás en rodillas, llorando de dolor. Después se arrodilló a su lado y le pasó un brazo por la espalda.

—¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? —le preguntó Bruce a Thor, mientras se movía en dirección a Loki—. Sabes que ahora es humano.

—Lo siento, fue sin querer —dijo Thor—. Loki, perdóname, yo no quería lastimarte. Olvidé que no podías hacerme daño.

—¡Cállate, Thor! —gritó Loki, incapaz de contener sus sollozos.

Bruce situó una de sus manos en el hombro de Loki, se arrodilló junto a él y le dijo—: Déjame ver.

El asgardiano levantó su temblorosa mano. Ambos dedos estaban doblados en extraños ángulos y lívidas contusiones empezaban a formarse en su muñeca y en la palma de su mano. Tony y Bruce se encogieron de dolor en respuesta ante la dolorosa imagen. Loki se quejó de dolor al ver sus destrozados dedos e inclinó la cabeza en el cuello de Tony, quien levantó la mano y la pasó sobre la cabeza del dios, rosando sus dedos por su suave cabello en lo que esperaba fuera un gesto reconfortante.

—Tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería —dijo Bruce—. ¿Puedes caminar?

—Yo lo puedo llevar —contestó Thor, sintiendo una mezcla de culpa e inutilidad.

—¡No! —gritó Loki—. Creo que ya has hecho suficiente, Thor.

Bruce y Tony se levantaron, uno a cada lado de Loki, ayudándole a ponerse en pie.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes caminar? —le preguntó Tony.

—Estaré bien —respondió Loki y dio un pequeño paso. Tambaleándose un poco, continuando hasta salir de la habitación con Tony y Bruce sosteniéndolo a cada lado, dejaron a Thor completamente solo en la biblioteca.

~O~

—El dolor es diferente en este cuerpo —dijo Loki, secándose con la palma de su mano izquierda una extraviada lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla, mientras esperaba sentado en una camilla con su dañada mano derecha apoyada sobre una almohada—. ¿A dónde ha ido Tony?

—Fue a buscar un médico —le respondió Bruce—. Me ofrecí a ir a buscarlo para que así él pudiera quedarse aquí contigo, pero ya sabes cómo es Tony. Cualquier trabajo importante puede hacerse diez veces mejor si es él quien lo hace.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Tú eres un médico, ¿no? —le preguntó Loki, luciendo un poco preocupado.

—Yo soy físico, no médico —dijo Bruce—. Los verdaderos médicos se niegan a tratar con Tony si pueden evitarlo.

—Oh —respondió Loki abatido—, ¿te quedarás conmigo hasta que regrese?

—Creo que puedo hacer eso —dijo Bruce, viéndose un tanto sorprendido porque alguien que hacía sólo unas cuantas semanas estaba lanzándole contra edificios, estuviera ahora solicitando su compañía.

~O~

Habían sido necesarios dos médicos bastante aterrados a quienes Tony prácticamente había arrojado en la habitación para tratar su destrozada mano. Ambos dedos estaban gravemente dislocados, uno incluso estaba roto, y mientras los médicos los enderezaban y entablillaban, Loki había rechazado toda la medicación para el dolor que habían tratado de suministrarle, creyendo que esta podía tener efectos adversos en su niño en gestación.

Después de la intervención, el dios había ido directamente a la cama; pero horas más tarde, al escuchar la puerta de su habitación abriéndose con un clic, Tony se dio vuelta sobre su costado y vio su inconfundible figura reflejándose en el suelo gracias a las luces en el pasillo.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó Tony.

—No podía dormir.

Sabía que nunca se lo pediría así que le preguntó—: ¿Quieres meterte aquí conmigo?

Lo dudó por un momento, pero luego cerró la puerta y se abrió camino a través de la habitación. Tony retiró las sábanas de la cama y esperó hasta que Loki se hubiera subido en ella antes de tirarlas de nuevo sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo está tu mano? —le preguntó, mirando el ancho vendaje envuelto alrededor de sus dañados dedos.

—Me duele mucho —dijo Loki—. No estoy acostumbrado a la sensación.

—Debe ser muy difícil para ti.

—En el pasado, mi magia habría curado esto inmediatamente —contestó Loki suspirando—. El dolor me recuerda que ya no soy lo que una vez fui.

—Sabes, Thor está realmente arrepentido —le dijo Tony, perfectamente consciente de que Loki había sido bastante afortunado, ya que si Thor le hubiera golpeado con toda su fuerza habría destrozado cada hueso de su mano—. No fue su intención lastimarte.

—Estoy seguro de que Thor nunca ha querido lastimarme, y sin embargo, siempre termina haciéndolo.

—Las cosas son diferentes ahora, deberías darle una oportunidad.

—El que ahora esté indefenso no significa que le odie menos —dijo Loki, agriamente, y después se volteó, dejando simplemente su esbelta espalda en frente de Tony.

* * *

Tras aquella noche, Loki se había trasladado de manera permanentemente a la cama de Tony. Al principio, Tony parecía satisfecho con la situación, hasta que descubrió que Loki no sólo acaparaba toda la frazada, sino que también tenía los pies fríos como bloques de hielo; los cuales de manera persistente situaba sobre sus piernas.

Aparte del extraño, casto beso que le daba sólo cuando Loki se dignaba a permitírselo, Tony no tenía permitido tocarle. Ni siquiera tenía permitido quejarse sobre las numerosas veces que el dios le mantenía despierto hasta la media noche con sus constantes vueltas en la cama cuando no podía dormir. Y si Loki se dormía y despertaba a las cuatro de la mañana y le exigía pepinillos empapados en Nutella, Tony tenía que proporcionárselos, incluso aunque esto significara un viaje hasta el supermercado.

El lado positivo, era que ahora se mostraba un poco más conversador con todos; pasando más tiempo con Bruce discutiendo sobre física; hablando con Steve sobre su breve estadía en Midgard durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, donde, sólo por diversión, había hecho aparecer en el cielo misteriosas luces verdes alrededor de los aviones de combate; e incluso platicaba hasta con Clint, con quien había estado discutiendo sobre la manera perfecta de lanzar una daga.

Sin embargo, se negaba a hablar con Thor. Thor no era un tema de conversación que abordabas en presencia de Loki, a menos claro que quisieras que te arrojaran una taza de té en la cabeza.

~O~

—Estoy aburrido —anunció Loki a Tony, una tarde resplandeciente.

—¿Quieres ver un DVD?

—No, quiero decir que estoy aburrido de todo, de estar encerrado aquí todo el día —dijo Loki, observando por la ventana el horizonte de la ciudad—. Debería estar ahí afuera, tratando de asegurarle a mi hijo un reino el cual gobernar y en lugar de ello estoy aquí, viviendo con mis captores, quienes resultan ser el grupo de _"héroes"_ más disfuncional que he tenido la desgracia de conocer. Es degradante.

—Yo también te amo —dijo Tony, levantando la vista de su periódico.

Minutos después, Loki se apartó de la ventana y se dejó caer abatido en el sofá, junto a Tony.

—Parece que alguien necesita un abrazo —dijo Tony, arrojando el periódico sobre la mesa de café, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Loki, besando el costado de su cuello; a lo que Loki en respuesta rodó sus ojos y clavó suavemente su delgado codo en las costillas del midgardiano. Sin prestarle atención, Tony pasó su mano por su esbelta espalda, advirtiendo cómo podía sentir sobresalir todas las vértebras de su columna.

—Sabes, ahora estás comiendo por dos. Tal vez deberías intentar comer un poco más como Thor y menos como un gorrión.

—Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo. Este cuerpo no fue diseñado para transportar a un pasajero —contestó Loki, malhumorado—. Y no menciones el nombre de ese asqueroso glotón en mi presencia.

—Muy bien, muy bien, pero prométeme que tratarás de comer un poco más —dijo Tony, sintiéndose incapaz de resistir la tentación de molestar—. No quiero que la madre de mi hijo termine como un costal de piel y huesos.

—Soy el padre de este niño al igual que tú. ¡No soy menos hombre que tú! —contestó Loki, bruscamente, apartando a Tony de su lado.

—Claro, aparte del útero completamente funcional.

—¡Sabes que fue un error!

—¿Estás seguro, porque parece que tienes algo ahí, y creo que son tus pantis.

—¿Qué estás balbuceando, Stark! —gritó Loki, saltando del sofá, saliendo segundos más tarde furioso de la habitación.

—Oh, Loki... —se dijo Tony para sí mismo mientras sonreía y volvía a coger el periódico—. A veces haces que sea demasiado fácil.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer :** ¡Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a LulaMadison! (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

Casi todas las mañanas, después del desayuno, Loki acostumbraba caminar alrededor de la mansión por un rato, incluso aunque ello significara que Tony se burlara de él sin piedad y dijera que se contoneaba como un pato. Después, se dirigiría hacia el sótano y se daba un chapuzón en la piscina, asegurándose de mantener sus ferulizados dedos secos, seguido de un breve rato en la piscina de hidroterapia en donde aliviaba su adolorida espalda.

Siempre estaba terriblemente consciente de las cámaras de seguridad que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos por los pasillos y algunas veces incluso hasta le gustaba jugar con ellas. Daría un paso hacia adelante y luego un paso atrás, siempre observando cómo la cámara se movía con él, a veces incluso se escondía en los puntos ciegos y re-aparecía en otro lugar, riendo mientras la cámara giraba desesperadamente tratando de localizarlo.

Le gustaba imaginar a los empleados de S.H.I.E.L.D, cuyo trabajo era monitorearlo, gritando de frustración en su escritorio y luego suspirando de alivio tras encontrarlo; recordando con este simple juego que una vez había sido conocido como el Dios de la Travesura, cuyo solo nombre sembraba terror en los corazones de todas las razas en todos los Nueve Reinos, y que ahora estaba reducido a los molestos lacayos de Fury. Por estos días tenía que divertirse con lo que podía encontrar.

Continuó por el pasillo, pasando a Clint y a Natasha, quienes se encontraban en uno de los cuartos de juego jugando a algo que involucraba una pistola de plástico y al parecer un montón de gritos, y después llegó hasta la piscina. Abrió la puerta y entró, pero se sintió un poco desalentado al encontrar que no estaba solo.

Steve estaba en el agua, nadando en lentas y metódicas brazadas en la piscina, y observó como los poderosos brazos del Vengador llevaban su cuerpo increíblemente tonificado por el agua. Contemplando sus propios miembros flacos y su estómago dilatado, decidió que este día no nadaría.

—¡Hey! —le llamó Steve, ahora estaba sumergido hasta la cintura en la parte menos profunda de la piscina—, ¿vas a entrar?

Se detuvo, lanzando una mirada sobre el impresionante físico de Steve, y se sintió extrañamente cohibido. Llevó sus delgados brazos alrededor de su torso y le dijo—: No, hoy no.

—Si quieres la piscina para ti, no hay problema, yo ya terminé —dijo Steve, percibiendo la incomodidad de Loki.

—No te preocupes —dijo Loki, sintiendo repentinamente que la humedad y el calor de la sala le estaban haciendo sentir un poco mareado.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Steve, mientras salía de la piscina, notando cómo Loki se balanceaba ligeramente—. Te ves un poco pálido.

—Es el calor.

—Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí —le dijo Steve, tomando a Loki del codo y guiándole hacia la salida.

—Estás mojado —dijo Loki, su rostro se tornaba cada vez más pálido—. Esperaré mientras te cambias.

—Creo que encontrarte una silla es más importante que unas cuantas gotas en la alfombra, vamos.

—Me siento un poco extraño —dijo Loki, tropezándose con Steve y luego perdió el equilibrio, colapsando en los brazos del rubio.

—¿Loki? —dijo Steve, mientras lo recostaba suavemente en el suelo—, ¿Loki?

—¡Ayuda! —gritó—. ¡Necesito ayuda!

* * *

Tony aguardaba nerviosamente fuera de la enfermería, jugueteando con su teléfono y contemplando la posibilidad de googlear "ex dios nórdico embarazado", pero decidió no hacerlo. Le habían dicho que Loki había colapsado, que le estaban haciendo pruebas y que bajo ninguna circunstancia podía entrar en la sala y sacar de quicio a los médicos.

Contuvo el aliento y luego exhaló con fuerza.

—Al diablo con esto —dijo, y se puso de pie, pero mientras movía su mano hacia la puerta esta se abrió y Bruce salió.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo está? —le preguntó Tony.

Bruce levantó las manos y le dijo—: Siéntate.

—¿Le sucede algo al bebé, cierto? —dijo Tony.

—Tony dame un minuto. Déjame explicarte.

—Adelante, entonces.

—Los doctores dicen que Loki está extremadamente enfermo. Su análisis de sangre es un completo desastre —dijo Bruce—. Está desnutrido y anémico, tiene múltiples deficiencias de vitaminas y minerales. Básicamente todo lo que está comiendo el bebé lo está consumiendo y no le está dejando nada. Le está matando de hambre.

—Así que únicamente le hacemos comer más y tomar unas cuantas vitaminas, ¿eh?

—Bueno, ese no es el mayor problema. El bebé ya es demasiado grande para que sea dado a luz de forma natural.

—Pueden hacerle una cesárea.

—Tony, sólo tiene cuatro meses y medio de embarazo. Ya ha sobrepasado el límite de lo que su cuerpo físicamente puede soportar, especialmente estando así de enfermo.

—¿Pueden hacer algo? ¿Qué dicen los médicos?

—Que en algún momento deberá tomar una decisión. Si Loki intenta llevar este bebé a término en su estado de debilidad probablemente le matará, pero si inducimos el parto antes de tiempo él bebé tal vez no sobreviva.

~O~

Tony se sentó junto a la cama, sosteniendo suavemente la mano de Loki mientras este dormía, y se preguntó cómo podría comunicarle la noticia. Se veía terrible, huesudo y pálido como las sábanas blancas en las que yacía. Manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos contrastaban con la esquelética piel que se extendía sobre sus marcados pómulos. ¿Cómo no lo había visto venir? Sabía que Loki había perdido peso, pero no se había dado cuenta antes de cuán seria era realmente esta situación.

Loki comenzó a moverse suavemente, su mano libre pasó instintivamente sobre su vientre, mientras trataba de abrir los ojos.

—Hey —le dijo Tony.

—¿El bebé está bien? —le preguntó, débilmente.

—El bebé está bien —le dijo Tony, y Loki dejó que sus ojos se cerraran nuevamente mientras sonreía ligeramente—. Aunque hay un problema.

—¿Qué problema? —preguntó Loki, sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, ahora estaba completamente despierto.

—Dejaré que Bruce te lo explique —dijo Tony, y le hizo señas a Banner desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Ah, no estoy seguro de por dónde empezar —dijo Bruce.

—¿Tal vez deberías empezar con la información más importante y rápidamente? —le dijo Loki.

—Muy bien. Tu cuerpo, en su estado actual, no será capaz de llevar este bebé por mucho tiempo. En algún momento vamos a tener que inducir el parto y es posible que pueda ser demasiado pronto como para que el bebé sobreviva.

—Eso está fuera de discusión —dijo Loki—. Lo llevaré por el tiempo que sea necesario.

—Loki, eso te matará —dijo Bruce—. No puedes hacerlo.

—No me importa. Estoy más que dispuesto a sacrificar mi vida por la de mi hijo.

—Por favor, ¿considerarías el parto prematuro, por mí? —le preguntó Tony—. No me gusta tampoco, pero no puedo soportar la idea de perderte.

—Nunca pensé que fueras un tipo sentimental, Stark —respondió Loki, rotundamente—. ¿Desde cuándo te has preocupado por mí? ¿Has olvidado quién soy?

—Sé quién eres y sé quién fuiste, y por sorprendente que parezca, me preocupo por ti. No dejaré que tires tu vida por la borda.

—¿Pero tirarás la de mi hijo? —espetó Loki—. ¡No permitiré que me la quites como me arrebataron a los demás! Si esto me mata entonces que así sea, no me la robarás.

Tony se recostó hacia atrás en su silla, sorprendido por el repentino estallido. En todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, antes y después de la de la intervención de Odín, había escuchado más detalles personales de la vida de Loki de parte de Thor que del mismo dios. Esta revelación no la había escuchado antes.

—¿Tuviste otros hijos? —le preguntó Tony—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Los ves por aquí? No parecía como si necesitaras saber todos los sórdidos detalles de mi vida —dijo Loki, luego suspiró—. Todos mis otros hijos me fueron arrebatados por Odín... Fueron asesinados o desterrados.

Bruce y Tony se miraron por un momento, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—¿Odín te quitó a tus hijos? —le preguntó Bruce, sorprendido.

—Cabalga en la espalda de Sleipnir como si fuera un pony corriente, desterró a mi hija en el Hel y encadenó a mi hijo bajo tierra porque tenía miedo de él —vociferó Loki—. ¡No perderé otro de mis hijos por su culpa!

Se cubrió los ojos con sus manos, asustado por haber revelado demasiado de sí mismo, tratando de recuperar el control de sus emociones.

—Encontraremos una manera de sacarte de esto, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Tony, apartando suavemente el cabello de Loki de su frente.

—Odín aún puede venir por ella, incluso después de su nacimiento —respondió, bajando sus manos hasta su estómago, sin preocuparse por la humedad en sus mejillas.

—Bueno, primero tendrá que pasar sobre mí —le dijo Bruce.

—Y sobre mí —agregó Tony gentilmente—. Y todo el equipo. No dejaremos que eso suceda.

—Gracias —le dijo Loki.

—Así que vamos a tener una niña, ¿eh? —le preguntó Tony.

Loki sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Vaya manera de enterarse. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo lo sabías?

—Desde su concepción. Pude sentir su energía —dijo Loki, y luego añadió—: ¿No estas molesto? Probablemente deseabas un varón.

—Ese bebé podría salir luciendo como un Velociraptor y aun así le amaría.

—Todavía existe la posibilidad de que pueda ser así.

—Oh —Tony simplemente respondió.

* * *

Thor estaba de pie junto la ventana de la enfermería con una expresión pensativa en su rostro, mientras Bruce salía por la puerta.

—¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermano, Banner?

—Está durmiendo, yo en tu lugar no lo molestaría por ahora, Tony está con él.

—No, no creo que le agrade mi presencia y no quiero ponerlo en peligro —dijo Thor, y luego le preguntó—. ¿El niño también está a salvo?

—Por ahora ella también está bien.

—¿Tendrán una hija? —preguntó Thor, y Bruce asintió—. Esa es una maravillosa noticia.

—Bueno, hay un problema —dijo Bruce, y Thor lo observó con curiosidad—. La bebé lo está matando, y él está dispuesto a permitir que eso suceda.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

—Si los médicos supieran algo más tal vez eso podría ayudar, pero incluso él mismo Loki no sabe nada sobre la fisiología de los jotun, así que prácticamente están dando tumbos en la oscuridad.

—Quizá yo pueda ayudar en eso —dijo Thor, y sin decir más se marchó.

* * *

En un par de días subo los capítulos que restan.

Espero que les esté gustando tanto o más que a mí. Gracias por leer :)


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer :** ¡Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a LulaMadison! (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

—Heimdall —dijo Thor, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza mientras salía del Bifrost hacia el observatorio—, confío en que sabes por qué razón estoy aquí.

—Sí —el guardián contesto impasible.

—¿Y me permitirás el paso a Jotunheim?

—Lo haré —respondió, y deslizó su espada en su morada.

~O~

Thor aterrizó con un ruido sordo en el nevado yermo de Jotunheim y aguardó, sabiendo perfectamente que su llegada no pasaría desapercibida. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un pequeño grupo de Gigantes de Hielo aparecieran.

—¿Viniste a pelear solo, asgardiano? —gritó el más grande de ellos—. Esa es una decisión bastante imprudente.

—Estoy aquí para solicitar la ayuda de Helblindi y Býleistr —contestó Thor—. La vida de un niño Jotun depende de ellos.

Los Gigantes de Hielo hablaron en voz baja entre ellos por un momento y después el más grande se volvió hacia Thor y dijo—: Síguenos.

~O~

Thor fue conducido a una cámara enorme en el palacio; estaba oscura y casi vacía, iluminada únicamente por la luz reflejada de las estrellas en el exterior. En un costado Helblindi estaba sentado en un gran trono de hielo.

—Has corrido un gran riesgo, príncipe de Asgard —dijo Helblindi, su voz resonó gravemente en el enorme salón.

—Creo que salvar la vida de una niña nonata, es un riesgo que vale la pena correr.

—¿El enano está embarazado? —le preguntó Helblindi—. Dime, ¿por qué debería salvar la vida del desgraciado que mató a mi padre, a mi rey?

—No estoy aquí para pedir ayuda para salvar a Loki, él está decidido a sacrificar su vida para que la bebé pueda nacer —dijo Thor—. Pero la niña es mitad Jotun. Comparte tu sangre. Comparte la sangre de tus padres.

—Y dime, ¿qué la aflige?

—Está débil, no será capaz de llevar a la niña el tiempo suficiente como para que pueda sobrevivir.

Helblindi guardó silencio por un momento, y luego dijo—: Conozco sobre su condición.

—¿Hay una cura?

—Sí, una que cualquier Jotun _legítimo_ ha conocido por eones y tal vez, si ese asesino se hubiera molestado en averiguar algo de su propio pueblo, ahora no sería conocido como la madre de los monstruos.

—¿Podrías por favor ayudarme a encontrarla?

—Lo haré. Por el bienestar de la niña, y sólo por la niña.

~O~

—¿Esta es la cura para la enfermedad de Loki? —preguntó Thor, mientras permanecía al borde de una vasta planicie de hielo azul brillante.

—Este hielo es milenariamente antiguo. Contiene más nutrientes que cualquier otra fuente de alimento en Jötunheim, y por ello es reservado para aquellos en estado.

—¿Los Jotuns comen hielo? —le preguntó Thor, mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Qué creías que comíamos? —le preguntó Helblindi—. ¿Ves por aquí abundantes árboles frutales o exuberantes prados para pastar ganado?

—A decir verdad nunca había pensado en este asunto —respondió Thor.

—No… Ustedes los asgardianos no piensan demasiado.

—Pido disculpas si mi falta de conocimiento te ha ofendido, Helblindi, y estoy profundamente agradecido por tu ayuda —respondió Thor mientras se volvía para mirar al Jotun—. ¿Me permitirías tomar una parte de este hielo y volver por más si funciona?

—Te lo permitiré —dijo Helblindi—. Con una condición.

—¿Cuál sería?

—Yo y mi familia, desearíamos ver a la niña cuando nazca. Como dices, es nuestra sangre. Quisiéramos presentarle nuestros respetos.

—Estoy conforme con estos términos —respondió Thor.

—Muy bien —dijo Helblindi y levantó su brazo. Golpeó su mano sobre el borde del hielo, causando una profunda fisura, y una gran parte del hielo se desprendió. Lo recogió y se lo entregó a Thor.

—Buen viaje, Thor Odinson.

—Gracias, Helblindi. No olvidaré esta amabilidad.

~O~

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —preguntó Bruce cuando Thor llegó a la enfermería y empezó a picar trozos del bloque cuadrado de hielo azul brillante de dos pies de altura.

—Es esperanza, mi amigo —le contestó Thor, sonriendo—. Es esperanza.

Se acercó a la cama donde Loki permanecía inconsciente, con el rostro de un blanco tono enfermizo, y empujó uno de los trozos de hielo en la boca de su hermano.

—Despierta —le dijo Thor dulcemente—. Hemos encontrado una cura y todo estará bien.

Vio como los párpados de Loki se agitaban, abriendo sus ojos, y sus verdes orbes se enfocaron lentamente en su rostro.

—¿Cómo? —le preguntó Loki escasamente, en un susurro.

—Tienes que comer este hielo, nutrirá a la niña

—Yo no... no soy un Jotun.

—No, pero tu hijo lo es y Helblindi dijo que esto es lo que necesita para sobrevivir.

—¿Helblindi? No... —dijo Loki, asustado, alzando la voz—. Debe estar envenenado.

—Él no me daría nada que pudiera lastimar a la niña, hermano, es de su sangre, ¿qué clase de monstruo podría lastimar a alguien de su propia sangre?

Loki observó a Thor con los ojos muy abiertos y dijo—: Yo lo hice.

—Lo siento Loki, eso no fue lo que quise decir.

—Vete —susurró Loki, sus párpados se cerraron nuevamente.

Bruce se acercó y se detuvo junto a la cama, al lado opuesto de Thor, limpiando el trozo de hielo que Loki había escupido.

—Tiene que comer el hielo. Helblindi dijo que salvaría a la niña —dijo Thor.

—Puedo hacerle algunas pruebas. Tal vez si puedo convencerlo de que no está envenenado, intentaría comerlo.

—Apreciaría eso, Bruce, gracias.

~O~

Las pruebas de Banner demostraron que el hielo no estaba envenenado, sino que era una mezcla rica en nutrientes de agua y partículas microscópicas. Tras explicarle esto unas cinco veces y ser fastidiado sin piedad por Tony, Loki finalmente accedió a comer el hielo.

—¿No podría simplemente dejar que se derrita y beber el agua? —le preguntó Loki, mordiendo otro trozo—. Me duelen los dientes.

— No —le contestó Tony, entregándole otra taza de cubitos de hielo—. Si el hielo se derrite antes de que lo comas, todos sus valores nutricionales se desvanecerán.

Durante los siguientes tres días, Loki permaneció sentando en la cama envuelto en mantas tibias y bebiendo agua caliente y miel mientras consumía taza tras taza de hielo picado para impedir que se congelara.

—Ya te ves más radiante —le dijo Tony.

—He subido cuatro libras —le respondió Loki, sonriendo—. Me siento mucho mejor y por supuesto está esto...

Bajó las mantas, tomó la mano de Tony y la situó sobre su estómago, moviéndola a su alrededor hasta que encontró el lugar que estaba buscando.

—Y ya estoy sintiendo tus cuatro libras.

—¡Shh! —Loki le regañó, y luego añadió—: Y no seas grosero.

—Lo siento —respondió Tony y esperó.

Sintió un empujón contra su mano.

—¿Sentiste eso?

—¿Fue la bebé? —le preguntó Tony.

—Y esa fue sólo una pequeña. Cuando se anima patea como Sleipnir.

—Es increíble —dijo Tony, sonriendo—. ¿Cuándo comenzó a ocurrir esto?

—Ayer. Parece que aprueba el hielo azul.

—Deberías comer más entonces —dijo Tony—. Podría llegar a convertirse en la primera mujer pateadora de los Gigantes de Nueva York.

—Si el hielo fuera un poco más apetecible nunca dejaría de comerlo —respondió Loki suspirando.

~O~

Tony se tomó aquellas palabras en serio; su cerebro se la pasó zumbando hasta que llegó a una solución. Le tomó exactamente cuatro días.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Loki, mientras Tony empujaba una destrozada máquina de Slurpee* en la enfermería.

—Te hice un regalo —le dijo Tony.

Enchufó la máquina y tomó un trozo de hielo azul del congelador. Encendió la máquina y arrojó el hielo en el embudo en la parte superior. La máquina comenzó a temblar violentamente y a emitir un fuerte sonido como si se estuviera desgarrando.

—Por cierto, este es sólo un prototipo —dijo Tony, golpeando un costado de la máquina, observando los ojos completamente abiertos de Loki—. Estoy trabajando en ese sonido... Y en el temblor.

Sacó una copa grande de papel y dijo—: ¿Cereza azul o fresa?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Loki, aún sin comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Empecemos con fresa —dijo Tony—. Podemos experimentar con los sabores extravagantes más tarde.

Tiró de una palanca, llenó la copa, metió una pajilla en ella y se la llevó a Loki; quien lo miró como si el contenido en su mano estuviera a punto de estallar.

—¿Hiciste esta máquina para mí?

—Bueno, compré la máquina en Canadá, cambié su interior, rescaté algunas piezas, rompí otras cuantas, inventé otras, desarrollé un nuevo sistema de refrigeración el cual revolucionará todos los refrigeradores y probablemente me va a hacer ganar billones de dólares o algo así; pero básicamente, sí. La hice para ti.

—Eso es algo muy amable de tu parte.

—Yo también lo creo —dijo Tony—. ¡Vamos, pruébalo, me estoy muriendo de la ansiedad aquí!

Loki llevó la pajilla hasta sus labios, sorbió suavemente de ella y luego esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Esto está delicioso, Tony. Gracias —respondió, bebiendo de la pajilla hasta que la mitad de la amplia copa estuvo vacía.

—Saca la lengua —le dijo Tony, y Loki así lo hizo—. Sí, está roja.

—¿Lo está? —respondió Loki, lo que le obligó a sacar su lengua tanto como pudo, tratando de ver el color rojo en ella, y después dijo—: Ahora me duele la cabeza.

—Sí, a todos nos pasa lo mismo —respondió Tony.

* * *

 ***Máquina de Slurpee:** Acá en Colombia se le conoce como Máquina de raspados, dedicí dejarla así, ya que al parecer también se conoce por este nombre.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer :** ¡Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a LulaMadison! (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

Loki fue dado de alta de la enfermería una semana después. Se le dijo que lo tomara con calma, pero después de pasar dos semanas en cama con Tony mimándolo las veinticuatro horas del día, anunció que estaba perdiendo la cordura y que ya no podía quedarse encerrado. En lugar de ello, le ordenó a Tony regresar a su laboratorio y le dijo que creara la cuna automática más avanzada tecnológicamente del mundo, mientras él pasaba el tiempo rondando de habitación en habitación y sentándose mucho.

Había comenzado a pasar más tiempo con Bruce, encontrando en su naturaleza tranquila y su discreta inteligencia, un cambio agradable al torbellino constante de palabras y demostraciones por el que pasaba en las conversaciones con Tony. Encontró interesante además que la enorme criatura verde a la que había enfrentado en batalla tantas veces, era en realidad una persona bastante apacible en su vida diaria.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —le dijo Loki, mientras estaban sentados uno frente al otro en una mesa en la biblioteca.

—Claro —respondió Bruce.

—Cuando nazca la niña —preguntó Loki—, ¿te quedarás conmigo, cuando eso ocurra?

—¿Y Tony? Es su bebé, tal vez él debería estar contigo.

—Aparentemente es importante para un niño nacer en un ambiente libre de estrés —dijo Loki, levantando una ceja—. ¿Puedes imaginarte cómo será Tony?

—Oh —dijo Bruce, haciendo una mueca ligeramente mientras imaginaba a Tony tratando de decirle a los médicos exactamente qué estaban haciendo mal e inventando nuevos métodos más eficientes de alumbramiento—, sí, creo que te entiendo.

—Me gustaría mucho que te involucraras en la vida de mi hija.

—Sería un honor, Loki, pero ¿por qué yo? —preguntó Bruce—. ¿Por qué no Steve o Coulson?, o alguien un poco menos...

—¿Verde?

Bruce asintió en respuesta y dijo—: Básicamente.

Loki se puso un poco nervioso por un momento, miró hacia otro lado y dijo—: Te elegí porque tú sabes lo que se siente ser un monstruo.

—Ella no será un monstruo.

—Tal vez sea cierto, pero será diferente y necesitará a alguien que conozca lo que se siente… —susurró Loki—. Si yo no estoy aquí.

—Hey, eso no va a suceder —le contestó Bruce, extendiendo su brazo sobre la mesa, situando su mano de manera reconfortante sobre la de Loki mientras una lágrima corría por la mejilla del asgardiano—. Tú vas a estar bien y ella también.

—Soy tan estúpido —murmuró Loki, mientras limpiaba su rostro con su mano libre.

—Culpa a las hormonas —dijo Bruce, y Loki sonrió.

—Buena idea —respondió Loki, con una pequeña risa que sonaba un tanto triste—. Simplemente no puedo quitarme la sensación de que algo terrible va a suceder.

—Todo estará bien, confía en mí.

—¿Me prometes que la protegerás de Odín, si llega a necesitarlo?

—Moriré luchando si es necesario.

Loki sonrió tristemente, situó su otra mano sobre la de Bruce y la acarició suavemente.

—Eres un buen amigo —le dijo.

~O~

Abatido, Thor se encontraba sentando en la cocina, la tostadora estorbaba en la mesa junto a él, su cable se arrastraba peligrosamente, y varios paquetes de Pop Tarts yacían medio abiertas en frente de él.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo, hermano? —le preguntó Loki desde el marco de la puerta ,y Thor se sobresaltó. Incluso con seis meses de embarazo, Loki todavía tenía el don de aparecer silenciosamente e inadvertido en la habitación.

—Loki — dijo Thor, sintiéndose un poco desconcertado al verlo allí, permitiendo que una amplia sonrisa cruzara su rostro después—, es bueno verte, hermano. Te ves más...

—¿Grande?

—Iba a decir bien —dijo Thor—. Pero tal vez grande sea más acertado.

—Stark dice que luzco como una serpiente que se ha tragado una pelota de béisbol —dijo Loki, halando una silla de la mesa y sentándose.

—Stark tiene cierta habilidad con las palabras.

—Sí que la tiene, por desgracia, es una habilidad que tiene para con muchas de ellas, y al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo está tu mano? —le preguntó Thor.

—Mucho mejor —dijo Loki, sosteniéndola para revelar sus ahora no ferulizados dedos.

Thor sonrió ampliamente a su hermano, quien simplemente le devolvió la mirada, con su rostro ilegible. La tostadora se disparó y Loki dijo—: Tu tarta se está enfriando.

—Puede esperar.

—No es propio de ti hacer esperar a tu comida.

Thor sonrió de nuevo y después dijo—: Te he echado de menos, Loki.

—¿Has echado de menos el que te esté regañando cada vez que se me presenta la oportunidad? Debes estar bastante loco.

—Sí, he echado de menos esto —respondió Thor, cerrando suavemente su mano sobre la de Loki que descansaba sobre la mesa, y se sorprendió cuando esta no fue apartada de un golpe—. Te he echado de menos a ti.

Loki se movió incómodo en su asiento por un momento y dijo—: Quería darte las gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—El hielo —contestó Loki—. Tony me dijo que fuiste solo, a Jötunheim. Eso fue algo muy peligroso y estoy... muy agradecido por tu ayuda.

—Valió la pena, por ti y por ella.

—¿Y el riesgo valdrá la pena cuando Odín venga a reclamarla?

—Eso no sucederá, Loki. Tú sabes por qué se llevó a los otros —dijo Thor—. Esta vez será diferente.

—No puedes saberlo —dijo Loki—. Así que dime, ¿cuándo Odín venga a llevársela, de qué lado estarás?

—Del tuyo, Loki —dijo Thor, curvando sus dos manos alrededor de la mano de su hermano—. Siempre estaré a tu lado, si tú me lo permites.

* * *

Loki se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo mientras se contoneaba por el pasillo, haciendo su habitual ronda por la mansión; la cual le tomaba el doble de tiempo ahora, ya que involucraba más el estar sentando que una verdadera caminata. Ya no sentía su habitual odio flameante hacia Thor, el cual se había reducido a una simple burbuja desde que se había dado cuenta que el rubio en realidad había arriesgado su propia vida para salvar a su hija.

Tony estaba demostrando ser un poco menos irritante de lo habitual, aunque a veces se preguntaba si los nervios en sus oídos que escuchaban las frecuencias de la voz de Tony habían muerto por exceso de trabajo y estaba simplemente sordo ante su constante corriente de palabras.

Sus sentimientos hacia Stark estaban cambiando definitivamente, y a principios de semana había sentido la extraña necesidad de acurrucarse con Tony y exigir mucho más que unos cuantos besos, a pesar de que había pasado los últimos tres meses apartándolo ásperamente.

—Te amo —le había dicho Tony por primera vez, añadiendo después—. No tienes que repetirlo. Sólo quería decírtelo.

Loki sonrió suavemente, apenas era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, y le preguntó—: ¿Amas a nuestra hija?

—Más que a nada en el mundo —Había respondido Tony, mientras pasaba sus dedos a través del húmedo y rizado cabello de Loki, retirándolo de su rostro. Loki sonrió, sus párpados estaban caídos, medio cerrados debido al cansancio y Tony se dio cuenta de que esto probablemente era lo más abierto y feliz que jamás le había visto en todo el tiempo en que le conocía.

—Bien —respondió Loki, y besó a Tony en el costado de su boca—. ¿Harías algo por mí?

—Cualquier cosa —dijo Tony, pasando su mano por el rostro de Loki, por su cuello y luego deteniéndola para acariciar su costado.

—Si algo ocurre, si tienes que tomar una decisión, quiero que la elijas a ella.

El primer instinto de Tony había sido discutir y después asegurarle que nada sucedería; pero en lugar de ello se encontró asintiendo silenciosamente y parpadeando ante las lágrimas brillantes que se formaban en sus ojos.

—Gracias —le había dicho, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello del mortal—. Yo también te amo.

~O~

Entró en el salón en donde se hallaba la piscina, con la intención de tener una corta sesión en la piscina de hidroterapia, e ingresó en el vestier para ponerse su ridículamente sobredimensionada camiseta, la cual habría sido incluso demasiado grande para Thor, pero que rápidamente empezaba a quedarle un poco apretada alrededor de su cintura.

Se inclinó para quitarse los zapatos y sintió un tirón mientras la bebé pateaba.

—Por favor, deja de patear tan fuerte, querida —dijo, frotando su vientre—. Cualquiera pensaría que eres pariente de Sif.

Sintió otra patada, esta vez más fuerte, una que casi le hizo inclinarse mientras sentía algo desgarrándose en su interior, trayendo lágrimas hasta sus ojos. Sintió que sus manos empezaban a temblar por el dolor y de repente lo único que quiso fue a Tony. Miró hacia el techo y recordó que no había cámaras de seguridad en esta habitación, así que agarró el celular de emergencia que Stark le había dado, por si acaso, de su bolsillo, observando el menú de contactos y luego dejó caer el teléfono al baldosín mientras otra patada seguida de una enorme ola de dolor le hacía caer de rodillas.

Sintió un chorro húmedo entre sus piernas y se agarró el vientre, inclinándose e intentando contenerse para no vomitar.

—No, no, no... Es demasiado pronto —gritó Loki—. Es demasiado pronto.

Se apoyó en los asientos de madera y cogió el teléfono, pero cuando lo acercó se dio cuenta de que la pantalla estaba rota. Arrojó el inútil teléfono al suelo y se dejó caer de espaldas, tratando de aliviar el dolor de los terribles calambres que le estaban haciendo sentir como si estuviera siendo cortado por la mitad. Había roto fuente, la bebé vendría demasiado pronto, estaba solo y no tenía manera de pedir ayuda. La puerta de la zona de la piscina se veía demasiado lejos, pero sabía que había cámaras ahí afuera y si alguien lo veía, alguien vendría por él.

Comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo, deteniéndose cuando el dolor se le hizo demasiado insoportable, dejando una extensa mancha de sangre tras de sí.

~O~

—¿Qué demonios haces llamándome desde el interior del edificio? —preguntó Tony cuando contestó su celular.

— _Tony, tienes que bajar a la piscina ahora mismo_ —dijo Steve.

—¿Es este un simple truco para hacerme entrenar contigo? —le preguntó Tony—. Sabes que eso no va suceder.

— _Es Loki_ —dijo Steve, y antes de que siquiera tuviera oportunidad de explicarle, Tony ya había colgado el teléfono y salido corriendo por la puerta.

~O~

Tony irrumpió por las puertas del salón de la piscina y se detuvo en seco.

Loki estaba en el suelo, en medio de un gran charco de sangre que se extendía por el piso, corriendo por el canal del drenaje en las baldosas y en la piscina, manchando el borde del agua de un rosado color. Steve estaba arrodillado junto a Loki, situando una toalla doblada debajo de su cabeza mientras dos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. vigilaban.

—Lo siento —jadeó Loki mientras Tony se arrodillaba a su lado y le tomaba la mano.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Tony—. ¿Te caíste?

—Pateó y sentí algo desgarrarse —dijo Loki, respirando rápidamente—. Duele... Duele mucho. Lo siento mucho.

—No es tu culpa. Todo estará bien —le dijo Tony.

Loki sacudió la cabeza, dejando escapar un pequeño sollozo, y le dijo—: No, no lo estará.

—¿Dónde diablos está el equipo médico? —preguntó Tony.

—Están en camino —le contestó Steve y luego Loki gritó y arqueó su espalda sobre el suelo, un movimiento que hizo que otro chorro de sangre brotara de él y se derramara por el suelo.

—Lo siento —dijo Loki otra vez, jadeando por el dolor.

—Esto no es tu culpa —dijo Tony, rozando su pulgar por la mejilla del dios, limpiando sus lágrimas y una mancha de sangre en ella.

—Si te hubiera escuchado desde el principio, esto no habría ocurrido —dijo Loki, su cabeza comenzaba a deslizarse hacia un costado, sus ojos se cerraban—. Me dijiste que me detuviera. Me lo dijiste. Si él no hubiera…. Si él no hubiera...

—Hey, hey —dijo Tony, presionando su mano en la mejilla de Loki—. Quédate conmigo, de acuerdo.

Steve se acercó, situando sus dedos en el cuello de Loki, y luego empujó a Tony y puso su oreja en el pecho del dios.

—Maldita sea —dijo Steve, tirando la toalla e inclinando la cabeza de Loki hacia atrás. Puso la palma de su mano sobre su esternón y luego la otra sobre esta—. ¿Sabes reanimación cardiopulmonar?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tony mientras Steve comenzaba a presionar sobre el pecho de Loki

—¿Sabes reanimación cardiopulmonar? —le preguntó Steve otra vez—. Tony , su corazón se ha detenido, no está respirando.

Tony negó con la cabeza y uno de los agentes de S..H.I.E.L.D. dijo—: Yo sé.

—Ven aquí y ayúdame —dijo Steve, y el agente se arrodilló, se inclinó, apretó la nariz de Loki y sopló en su boca dos veces.

Tony observaba, sintiéndose inútil, sin saber qué hacer. No supo cuánto tiempo el agente y Steve habían estado trabajando juntos, tratando de salvar la vida de Loki.

—Alto, alto —dijo Steve, y llevó su oído hasta el pecho del Loki otra vez—. Lo tenemos de vuelta. Está respirando.

—Gracias —dijo Tony y luego la puerta de la piscina se abrió de golpe mientras el equipo médico entraba corriendo, empujando una camilla llena de equipos con ellos.

—Necesito que de unos pasos atrás, señor —dijo una enfermera, y Tony hizo lo que se le pidió.

Tony iba y venía a un costado de la habitación, observando como levantaban a Loki en la camilla, le ponían una máscara de oxígeno sobre su rostro y conectaban monitores a su cuerpo. No lo estaban haciendo lo suficientemente rápido, ya deberían estar arriba en la sala de operaciones en lugar de estar revoloteando aquí abajo, poniendo goteos. Ya había tenido suficiente, dio un paso adelante y abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera hablar sintió la mano de Steve en su pecho.

—Déjalos trabajar, Tony —dijo—. Ellos saben lo que están haciendo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el equipo médico se situó a ambos lados de la camilla y comenzó a empujarla fuera de la habitación, dejando un rastro de salpicaduras de sangre en el suelo detrás de ellos.

* * *

Tony caminaba de un lado para el otro en las afueras de la enfermería. Todos se habían turnado para sentarse con él tanto como eran capaces de soportar su constante despotrique. Horas habían pasado ya y no habían tenido noticias. Bruce fue quien finalmente se ofreció a preguntar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque sólo fuera para evitar que Tony derribara la puerta y se precipitara hacia el interior.

Cuando Bruce finalmente salió, lucía conmocionado.

—¿Está vivo? —le preguntó Tony.

—Sí.

—¿Y la bebé?

—Ella también está viva.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —respondió—. ¿Puedo verlos ahora?

—Tony, Tony, espera —dijo Bruce—. No es tan simple.

...


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer :** ¡Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a LulaMadison! (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

Tony observaba como el respirador compelía otra ráfaga de aire en los pulmones de Loki y hacia a su pecho elevarse.

—Despertará, ¿cierto? —preguntó Tony—. ¿Dijeron que estaría bien?

—Perdió mucha sangre y su corazón se detuvo tres veces —dijo Bruce—. En este momento sólo podemos esperar.

—¿Dónde está ella?

~O~

—Creí que sería más pequeña —dijo Tony mientras observaba a través de la incubadora de vidrio a la niña de tamaño medio, vagamente azul, que se encontraba en su interior. Habían cables y monitores por todas partes, y un tubo dentro de sus pulmones que respiraba por ella.

—No dejes que te engañe —le dijo Bruce—. Los doctores estimaron que habría sido del doble de tamaño si Loki hubiera sido capaz de llevarla a término.

—Odiaba el color azul hasta que conocí a Loki —dijo Tony, situando su mano en medio del agujero en el costado de la incubadora, acariciando suavemente el difuso cabello oscuro en la parte superior de su cabeza—. Ahora creo que es el color más hermoso del mundo.

~O~

Tres días pasaron antes de que Loki comenzara a respirar por su propia cuenta y fuera desconectado del respirador. Al cuarto día, abrió los ojos un instante y miró alrededor de la habitación.

—Hey, estás despierto —le dijo Tony, sonriendo, tomando su mano—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Loki no respondió en absoluto ante el sonido de su voz, parpadeó un par de veces y luego cerró los ojos nuevamente. Cada día despertaba, cada vez por un poco más de tiempo, pero nunca respondía nada.

—Te ves cansado —le dijo Bruce a Tony, quien se encontraba en el séptimo día de su constante vigilia—. Deberías dormir un poco. Yo me quedaré con él.

—No tiene caso. De todas formas no sería capaz de dormir.

Loki murmuró algo en voz baja, sus dedos se retorcieron y movió la cabeza hacia un costado.

Abrió los ojos, escudriñó su alrededor, y después enfocó sus ojos en Tony.

—Hey —dijo Tony sosteniendo su mano cariñosamente—, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Adolorido —respondió Loki, moviéndose incómodo en la cama.

—Aquí —le dijo Tony, empujando un botón en su mano—. Si aprietas esto obtendrás drogas de calidad.

Loki pulsó el botón repetidamente y luego apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada, dejando a sus ojos cerrarse.

—Está viva, Loki —dijo Tony—. Lo lograron.

—Qué bueno —le respondió, sonando casi desinteresado.

—¿Te gustaría verla?

—Estoy exhausto —dijo Loki, manteniendo los ojos cerrados—. Quiero dormir.

~O~

Tras cuatro días de Loki fingirse cansado cada vez que la bebé le era mencionada, Tony decidió que ya había tenido suficiente y arrastró la incubadora en la habitación.

—¿Por qué no vienes y le das un vistazo a nuestra hija? —le dijo.

—Estoy muy cansado —Loki le contestó.

—No, la verás ahora —dijo Tony, sintiéndose cada vez más enojado—. Es hermosa.

Loki resopló de irritación, miró al bebé en la incubadora situada a los pies de su cama y dijo—: Es azul.

—Yo diría que es más de un delicado tono lila —bromeó Tony—. ¿Vas a cargarla?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Qué caso tiene cargarla y amarla sabiendo que me será arrebatada —dijo Loki, y luego miró hacia otro lado—. Hubiera preferido no estar aquí para presenciar cómo me roba a otro de ellos.

Tony se sorprendió por un momento por la respuesta, pero después dijo—: Si puedo prometerte algo será esto: Nadie te la quitará.

—No deberías ser tan imprudente como para prometer cosas que no puedes cumplir —espetó Loki—. Si Odín decide llevársela, no hay nada que alguien en todos los Nueve Reinos pueda hacer para impedirlo.

—Y si eso sucede todos moriremos, pero moriremos juntos, protegiéndola.

—¡Eres un tonto ingenuo, Stark! —gruñó Loki—. Ahora vete y déjame en paz.

Tony había dejado la incubadora en la habitación de Loki y había dado órdenes expresas de que no fuera retirada bajo ninguna circunstancia. Loki estaba empeñado en no mirarla, sin importar lo mucho que todos molestaran o arrullaran a la pequeña niña azul.

Al principio no estuvo seguro de que era lo que le había despertado de su espasmódico sueño, pero algo en la habitación hizo a los vellos de su nuca erizarse.

—Sabía que vendrías —dijo, sabiendo que Odín estaba allí incluso antes de abrir los ojos—. Sabía que no serías capaz de resistirlo.

Se sentó y observó mientras Odín se acercaba a la incubadora, y observando a la niña adentro le dijo—: Es muy hermosa.

—Es azul.

—El azul es un color bastante hermoso, Loki — dijo Odín, observando a su hijo—. Deberías recordarlo. Es terriblemente pequeña.

—Nació demasiado pronto. No pude llevarla por más tiempo. Mi cuerpo mortal era demasiado débil.

—¿Qué nombre has elegido para ella?

—No lo he hecho —dijo Loki—. No le vi sentido a nombrar una niña que no podré conservar.

—No he venido a llevármela.

—Te llevaste a los demás —dijo Loki, con desprecio, mientras salía de la cama y se levantaba con sus temblorosas piernas—. ¿Por qué con este sería diferente?

—Aquellos niños eran monstruos que habrían sido el final de todos nosotros —dijo Odín—. Esta niña no lo es.

—Y tú puedes saber eso, ¿cierto? ¿Tus grandes poderes te dicen a cuál de mis hijos está bien condenar?

—Ella es un alma inocente, hijo mío —dijo Odín, levantando finalmente la vista de la incubadora—. Seguramente, incluso tú puedes saberlo.

—¡Por supuesto que no puedo! Lo viste afuera, en la calle, hace tres meses —gritó, y luego hizo una pausa, una arruga empezaba a formarse entre sus cejas—. ¿Por qué estás aquí realmente?

—He venido a darte un regalo.

—Qué amable de tu parte. Aparentemente están programando algo llamado baby shower para la próxima semana donde es costumbre obsequiar regalos, así que te adelantaste.

—He venido a regresarte lo que te arrebaté .

Loki abrió la boca, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado y dijo—: ¿Por qué harías eso?

—Lo hice por Thor, ¿por qué no haría lo mismo por ti? —le preguntó Odín.

—Eso fue diferente. Thor sacrificó su vida, fue digno —respondió Loki, apretando nerviosamente sus dedos.

—Estabas dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida por la de tu hija. ¿Qué podría ser más digno que aquello?

—¿Qué sucederá si hago algo malo? —le preguntó Loki, sintiendo repentinamente una terrible y corrosiva ansiedad en su estómago—. Ahora que tengo una hija, no puedo evitar volver a ser lo que una vez fui.

—Creo que has cambiado en formas que todavía ni siquiera puedes comprender —respondió Odín—, pero voy a pedirte una cosa. Si te regreso tus poderes, ¿prometes decirle la verdad sobre su verdadero linaje desde el principio? ¿No repetirás el error que cometí contigo?

—Se lo diré.

—¿Y prometerás enseñarle que ser un Jotun no es algo por lo cual avergonzarse? —le preguntó. Loki vaciló y Odín gritó—. Hijo, si no puedes enseñarle esto, me la llevaré y yo mismo se la entregare a Helblindi.

—Lo prometo —dijo Loki—. Prometo que le enseñaré.

—Bien —dijo Odín y situó su mano en el hombro de Loki.

—Esto no va a doler, ¿cierto? —preguntó, y Odín negó con la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo una mezcla de cansancio y miedo abyecto. Una apacible calidez se extendió por su hombro de la mano de Odín y una ligera brisa le rodeó, haciendo que su cabello se agitara ligeramente, y jadeó.

Podía sentir todo. Todo lo que se encontraba en la habitación, desde los zumbidos eléctricos de las máquinas hasta los latidos del corazón de su hija, podía sentir dónde se encontraban todos los que estaban en el edificio, podía escuchar el sonido del tráfico en el exterior y el repiqueteo de las ocho millones de vidas humanas en la ciudad. Podía sentir su energía entrelazándose como las raíces de un árbol. Sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a curarse a sí mismo, cambiando de regreso a su forma habitual, y por primera vez en tres meses, el enorme cansancio y el dolor persistente se detuvieron.

Abrió los ojos, parpadeando ante los brillantes colores incluso aunque la habitación estaba casi en sombras y se miró. Se sorprendió al encontrar que en lugar de pies descalzos y el holgado pijama de algodón rayado, llevaba su armadura y su capa verde.

Volteó y situó su mano en el agujero a un costado de la incubadora, y deslizándola a través del tubo, tocó a su hija por primera vez. A pesar de ser azul, era sorprendentemente cálida, y su piel era suave y tierna como un melocotón. Cerró los ojos y la tocó mentalmente, enviando zarcillos de magia a su alrededor. Podía sentir todo, su curiosidad, su energía y su propio espíritu extendiéndose para acurrucarse en su magia.

—Tiene mucho poder —dijo Odín—. Un día será una gran hechicera.

—Sí, lo será —respondió Loki.

—Y tendrá un gran maestro para guiarla —dijo Odín—. Pero todavía tienes mucho que aprender. No ignores las lecciones que ella pueda enseñarte.

Loki abrió los ojos y miró a su hija. Los cables, monitores y el tubo que se hundían en sus pulmones habían desaparecido, y ahora era de un color rosa saludable. Alzó la tapa de la incubadora y la levantó, acunándola en sus brazos, y luego se inclinó hacia adelante para darle un beso en la frente.

—¿Y quién es el padre de la niña?

—Stark, aquí en Midgard es conocido como Iron Man —dijo Loki, volteando para ver a Odín—. Es muy inteligente, más inteligente que la mayoría de los mortales, una vez que ignoras su intensa lengua e incesante palabrería.

—Parece un buen partido —dijo Odín. —Espera... ¿Fue quien me atacó en la calle?

—Oh... —dijo Loki—. En realidad no te atacó, estaba defendiéndonos.

—¿Es un hombre honorable?

—Creo que sí.

—Entonces voy a darte mi bendición para que lo cortejes.

—Yo no llamaría exactamente cortejo a lo que hacemos, es más s-

—Loki —dijo Odín, interrumpiéndolo—, algunas cosas es mejor no decirlas... Y no describirlas.

—Sí, padre —contestó Loki, una tímida sonrisa se deslizó a través de su rostro.

—Debo irme ahora —dijo Odín—. ¿Llevarás a la niña a ver a tu madre cuando esté más fuerte?

—Lo haré.

—Excelente. Adiós, Loki, les deseo a ambos buena salud —dijo Odín, y comenzó a alejarse.

—¿Padre? —dijo Loki, y Odín volteó—. Sé que ya me has dado mucho, pero ¿puedo pedirte algo más?

—Por supuesto.

—Cuando regrese a Asgard con mi hija, ¿puedo usar el Bifrost? Thor hizo un trato con los Jotuns y mi hija debe conocer la otra parte de su... familia. Me gustaría mucho llevarla yo mismo.

—Por supuesto que puedes, Loki. Sería un honor si me permites acompañarte en la visita.

—El honor sería nuestro, gracias, padre. Adiós —dijo Loki, y Odín volteó nuevamente y caminó hacia las sombras en un rincón de la habitación y desapareció.

Miró a su hija por un momento. Estaba sana. Era suya y más importante aún estaba a salvo.

—Ahora todo va a estar bien —dijo, sonriéndole, y la niña balbuceó en respuesta.

Hubo un enorme estrépito desde la habitación contigua: el sonido de la puerta siendo destrozada y de equipos médicos dispersándose por todo el piso. Loki vio como la puerta de su habitación era tirada abajo segundos más tarde y como los Vengadores se abrían paso en la habitación, listos para la acción.

—Pueden calmarse, caballeros —dijo Loki, y luego inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Natasha—. Y dama.

—El personal médico notificó que alguien estaba en tu habitación —dijo Steve, y después advirtió lo que Loki estaba vistiendo—. ¿De dónde demonios sacaste tu armadura?

Loki sonrió amablemente y dijo—: Todo está bien.

Tony levantó su visera y se detuvo para contemplar la imagen delante de él con sus propios ojos, sin obstáculos, filtros y pantallas. Loki ya no parecía un cadáver viviente, con la piel pálida y ojeras bajo sus ojos. Su hija estaba desconectada del respirador, saludable y gorgoteando alegremente. Todo realmente _estaba_ bien.

Cruzó la habitación y simplemente los abrazó.

* * *

Tony ya antes había visto a Loki en su forma Jotun, pero nunca había visto a un gigante de hielo de tamaño completo, y mientras el grupo se acercaba a su posición, se alegró de estar en su traje para "combatir el frío", flanqueado a ambos lados por Thor y Odín.

Loki permeancia orgulloso delante de ellos, vistiendo su armadura y su casco. Sostenía a su hija en sus brazos, envuelta en la suave piel de oso de color blanco que Thor le había obsequiado como regalo.

—Helblindi, Býleistr —dijo Loki, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza a los dos Jotuns que encabezaban el grupo, quienes también inclinaron sus cabezas en respuesta, pero no ofrecieron más bienvenidas.

—¿Esta es el niña? —preguntó Helblindi y Loki asintió—. ¿Es de color rosa?

—No, es solo un simple hechizo para ayudarla a pasar desapercibida en Midgard. Sabrá lo que realmente es en cuanto tenga la edad suficiente para comprenderlo.

—Dime —preguntó Helblindi—, ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Su nombre es Ástrior —respondió Loki—. Significa: "La que es amada por los dioses"

—Es un gran nombre.

Helblindi se inclinó un poco, apartando el revoltijo de piel para así poder tener una mejor vista, y Ástrior extendió su mano y envolvió su pequeño puño alrededor de la punta del gigantesco dedo del Jotun. Su piel se tornó moteada, arremolinándose en su innato azul, el cual se extendió por todo su cuerpo, revelando su verdadero linaje.

—Es muy hermosa. Será una princesa digna —dijo Helblindi, y luego miró en dirección a Odín y añadió—. En ambos reinos.

Loki se volvió para observar a Odín asintiendo, y luego sintió a Ástrior situando sus regordetes dedos en la mano con la que sostenía la piel alrededor de su cuerpo. Sintió una sacudida momentánea de pánico al voltear nuevamente y notar que en donde la niña lo había tocado había empezado a cambiar de color, primero gris, después azul celeste, el cual se extendió por todo su cuerpo hasta que estuvo en su verdadera forma Jotun.

Ástrior nunca lo había visto de esta manera y estaba aterrorizado por cuál podría ser su reacción, pensó que la pequeña estaría horrorizada y que empezaría a gritar de miedo, pero en lugar de ello su hija lo miró y sonrió por primera vez.

* * *

De nuevo, agradezco a LulaMadison por permitirme realizar esta traducción. Espero que les haya gustado. :3

Pronto subiré la segunda parte :)


End file.
